


I’ve found God…

by Ephermeralk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blasphemy like WOAH, M/M, Priest!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s pretty sure that heaven does exist, nestled inside Father Ackles’ perfect mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve found God…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



> **A/N:** For my dearest [](http://somersault-j.livejournal.com/profile)[**somersault_j**](http://somersault-j.livejournal.com/) ’s birthday. YOU, my dear, are such a delight, bringer of all the best-est ideas, and your enthusiasm is just something to be basked in. Also, you write such hot porn too (don’t deny it, you do)—I hope this fic gives back just a little to you what you give to ALL OF US, you wonderful girl, you. *smooches*. Thanks to [](http://sleepypercy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sleepypercy.livejournal.com/)**sleepypercy** for the quick beta, as usual. You are wonderful and I lovvveeee you.

Jared’s long fingers skim over the Gospel of Luke which they’re reading in class; it’s a copy of the King James’ version. Like always, Jared’s seated in the front of the class, following along with every word that Father Ackles is speaking. It may be bible class, but the man’s mouth is what Jared studies every day of the week. He can only imagine the heaven that would be parting them with his thumb and pushing his dick inside. Seeing if that blood red skin is just as soft as he imagines. He bets that it is.

Lips aside, Father Ackles is still Jared’s _favorite_ teacher and priest. Although, when he mentioned that one day after class, Father Ackles said that Jared’s not supposed to have favorites. Jared’s apparently supposed to like everyone equally, just like God loves all his children equally. Personally, Jared thinks that’s bullshit, because if that was true than the Holocaust, Vietnam, and the Klu Klux Clan wouldn’t have happened, no way. And history would be a damn lot easier to study, too. He understands the basis of some lessons—like don’t kill thy neighbor—but certain parts he doesn’t quite believe are the word of God. Take _'When a man sells his daughter as a slave, she will not be freed at the end of six years as the men are',_ for example. That definitely sounds like the writing of some douchebag who owned a few girls he didn’t want to free. Not the divine word of a higher being. Jared doubts that God, if s/he does exist, is that gung-ho about misogyny.

“Jared?” Father Ackles asks. He’s close enough that Jared can smell the bitter taste of coffee on his breath. What Jared wouldn’t give to lick the taste out of his mouth (even though he totally prefers sweet things, he’d definitely sacrifice his taste buds for pressing their soft tongues together)… “Care to tell the class what passage we are on?”

Luckily his finger’s been following the Father’s every word. Even if his thoughts were elsewhere.

“Luke 8:54.”

“Glad you were following along. Read it for us, please.”

Chad sniggers from behind him and a faint blush makes its way up Jared’s cheeks. He looks up at Father Ackles, begging him to reconsider. He doesn’t. He raises his eyebrows instead.

“I won’t hesitate to hold you after the bell rings and then you’ll be responsible for all of your classmates’ tardiness next period, Jared.”

Father Ackles one. Jared zero. Jared might have lost this battle, but hey. What’s that saying? He’ll totally win the war. Jared smiles weakly and reads out, “And he put them all out, and took her by the hand, and called, saying, Maid, arise.”

He’s just lucky enough that his voice catches in the middle, jumping almost two octaves at once. There’s scattered laughing throughout the back of the class, but when he looks up, pink to the tips of his ears, Father Ackles is smiling warmly at him.

“Thank you, Jared. Now, can you tell us why this incidence was of importance to Luke?”

“…because he was a doctor?” Ok. So that might be the only thing that Jared knows about Luke. Jared hopes it’ll suffice.

“Correct, Luke was a physician, so he made especially detailed accounts of when Jesus healed people. Now the next question is why was it important that he said her name specifically? Jared, can you answer that one, too?”

“Because he wanted her to rise from the dead?”

“That’s correct, but there’s something more than the obvious here…?”

“I don’t know,” Jared says, making abstract scribbles into his notebook. When he comes to think of it, his subconscious is totally drawing a penis. He scratches it out before Father Ackles can notice. By the upward tilt of Ackles’ lip and the amused look in his eye, he definitely noticed.

“Anyone else?” the Father questions the rest of the class. “No? Well, we believe it’s because Jesus was thought to have enough power to raise all the dead, had he not called out a specific name. Now, for your assignment for tomorrow—read all of Luke 9 and give me 1000 words on what Jesus meant by _No man, having put his hand to the plough, and looking back, is fit for the kingdom of God._ Alright. Class dismissed.”

Jared puts his books away, and is on his way out the door when Father Ackles’ hand on his chest stops him.

“Jared, you seemed a bit distracted today. Care to tell me about it? I’ll write you a note for your next class if you need to talk.”

Jared looks down at the ground, because one doesn’t simply spit out “I love you” to their favorite Jesuit priest. Especially not one who is as smart and knowledgeable as he is hot. Kind of like _one does not simply walk into Mordor_. Actually, now that Jared thinks about it, fucking Jensen is kind of like the quest for the One Ring, and since Frodo failed at that, Jared clearly doesn’t have any hope…

“Ahhh, desires of the flesh?” Ackles asks and holds out a lollipop to Jared, who quickly uses it to occupy his mouth.

“Mhm.”

“Hey, look at me.”

He peeks out from under his eyelashes to see Father Ackles smiling as he unwraps a piece of candy for himself. “We all have these urges, Jared. And although we do our best to keep them under control, it’s really hard when you’re sixteen. Trust me, I know. Sometimes it felt like I couldn’t make it through a single class without popping a boner. Tough years. It gets better though, I promise.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely. But in the meantime, I’d definitely suggest visiting the chapel for some prayer before bedtime. I’d come with you if you wanted.”

Time alone in the chapel with Father Ackles? Oh hell yes. Father Ackles kneeling—next to him, in front of him. Jared doesn’t know what he did, but good karma is definitely flowing his way today.

“Sure,” he says, scuffing his shoe into the ground. It only takes one look at Jensen’s lips parted obscenely around the purple candy and he’s got a boner. Again. He wonders if he has time to jerk off in the bathroom before his next class. Jared checks his watch. Five minutes. Realistically, he only needs a minute and a half. There’s still plenty of time to change out his books in his locker if he runs.

Father Ackles leans forward and cups his hand against the side of Jared’s face, runs his thumb over the high arch of Jared’s cheek bone before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Jared can’t help but lean into the touch.

“See you tonight, father.”

“See you tonight, Jared,” the priest replies.

\--

Jared’s hot and sweaty from basketball practice by the time he arrives in the chapel. He hasn’t had time to clean, or change clothes, and he feels awkward, almost naked standing in nothing besides his basketball shorts and a mesh sleeveless shirt which leaves more uncovered than to the imagination.

“C’mon in, Jared,” Father Ackles says in a low voice from the side chapel. It’s dark over there, lit by only a few candles, and Jared wouldn’t have known that he was there if he hadn’t spoken.

“Yes, Father,” he responds, walking over. Every step reverberates in the silence, and the candles flicker in time with his movement. He wonders if the flames can sense the unholiness written within every muscle in his body.

Stopping behind the priest, he trails his fingers down the curve of Father Ackles’ neck, almost too light to be noticed, but Ackles turns around anyways. On his knees in the dark, the father looks more beautiful, more angelic then he ever has before, and Jared can’t help but slide his pointer finger down the man’s parted lips.

“Jared,” he says, wet skin moving against the pad of Jared’s finger. “I can’t…”

Jared gives a soft laugh and cups Ackles’ face, the same way the priest had done to him earlier. “Oh yeah? That’s why you asked to meet me here after hours? So we could _pray_ together? Because I think you want something else, Father.”

“Jensen.”

“Jensen.” Jared tries out Ackles’ name on his tongue. Finds he likes the way the word sounds coming out of his mouth. Sweeter than candy.

“Well, Jensen,” he says, feeling braver, more empowered by the minute as the man he wants is on his knees in front of him. Jensen’s probably blushing, but Jared can’t see it in the chapel. Next time, they’ll have to go someplace with a little more light. So that Jared can count all of Jensen’s freckles. “I’d hate for you to miss out on your evening prayer. But if you’re up for a little more unorthodox worship…”

Jared doesn’t get a chance to finish before Jensen’s thumbs are in his waistband, pulling down the elastic until he’s naked from his navel down, cock jutting out at a 60 degree angle (it’s too thick to stand straight up).

“Fuck you’re big,” Jensen says, the warmth of his breath making Jared’s dick twitch.

Jared’s all nervous energy, worried that he won’t be able to hold out long once he’s inside of Jensen’s mouth, because that looks like where they’re headed. He doesn’t really know what to do with his hands, so he settles for running them through Jensen’s hair, inching him closer to his own cock.

“Yeah I am,” he agrees. Jared’s seen all the other boys in the shower. Sometimes jerking off in the dormitories with little shame, even though they’re not supposed to give in to their carnal desires. And Jared is definitely, _definitely_ bigger than them. There’s a reason behind his nickname ‘moose’. “And I’ve probably still got a few inches left to grow in the next few years. Think you can take it, Father?”

“Jensen,” Ackles growls from his knees.

Jared takes one hand off Jensen’s hair so he can grab on to his cock. He presses the tip against Jensen’s wet lips, and when Jensen’s tongue darts out, briefly licking the sensitive skin of his slit, Jared breathes out a fully justified, “Jesus Christ.”

“Just Jensen,” Father Ackles repeats again, and then he opens his mouth, swallowing Jared down until Jared’s worried he’s going to goddamn choke the man. He makes shallow thrusts with his hips, nudging against the back of Jensen’s throat until he feels Jensen gagging around him, and then he pulls back.

For a brief moment, Jared’s dick is fucking cold as Jensen pulls off, but then Jensen’s hand wraps around his dick (Jared’s pleased to see that it looks small in comparison to Jared’s dick, it can hardly close completely around him), and he’s back in heaven.

With Jensen’s head busy, Jared moves his hands back so they’re white knuckling into a wooden pew. This way, his hips pop out, giving Jensen more access. In response to Jared’s new stance, Jensen takes one of his balls into his mouth and gently licks it, moving it around inside his sac, and Jared’s forced to cover Jensen’s hand with his own and squeeze the base of his cock hard so he doesn’t come. He’s not ready for this to be over yet.

“Fucking hell, Jensen,” Jared mutters as Jensen licks up his sac and then cups both his balls, pressing them close to his body before tonguing the skin behind his balls. Jared’s never really played with his taint before—he’s kind of obsessed with his dick and sometimes his balls, because seriously—Jared just really likes his dick, ok? But when Jensen sucks on the skin softly, all the while jerking his cock, Jared realizes exactly how much he’s been missing.

Jensen pulls off long enough to say, “Language, Jared. This is a place of worship,” before he turns his attention back down to Jared’s balls.

Too soon, the feeling of arousal starts to pool again in Jared’s groin, his balls start tightening, and Jared knows if he halts his orgasm this time, it’s going to hurt. He just hopes that Jensen doesn’t laugh at him for his lack of stamina.

“Jensen, Jen, shit, I’m sorry, I’m gonna…”

“You can come, Jared. Let it out, it’s okay,” Jensen assures him.

It’s stupid, but the sight of Jensen, of fucking giant green eyes and puffed up, red lips is what tips Jared over the edge. He’s pretty sure he hears the bench behind him crack, but he’s too busy blacking out, the knees and thighs trembling sort of black out to really notice.

When he comes to, slumped against the back of the pew, knees touching Jensen’s, he almost blacks out again, because Jensen is wiping thick strands of Jared’s come off of his face and _licking_ them off his fingers. If Jared hadn’t have come four times already today, he’d be hard already, and as it is, his dick is making a valiant effort at becoming vertical again.

“I’m pretty sure you just made me see God,” he says, once he’s sure his voice can be trusted to stay in the right register.

“Hm, well. I’ve noticed you suffering in my classroom for a while now. I thought, maybe if we could relieve some of the tension here, your grades might perk up a bit.”

Jared narrows his eyes. “This isn’t something you do with all the boys, is it?”

Now that he’s had a taste, he’s so not sharing Jensen. Not with anyone. God might love all his children equally, but Jared loves Jensen. No one else should be allowed that right. It’s not equal, it might not be fair, but that’s all there is to it.

Jensen laughs and presses his thumb against Jared’s mouth until he opens up and tastes his own sour fluid on his tongue.

“Good boy. And no; I actually haven’t done this since my own time here…but I’d heard rumors of you being called ‘moose’ and what can I say? I was curious, and you’re not exactly subtle, Jared. I’m also not opposed to making you see God. I do believe that’s in my job description.”

“And what about you, what are you getting out of this besides risking your job?” Jared leans forward and puts his hand on Jensen’s crotch for the first time, only to find it wet. He smirks. Looks like Jensen’s stamina is about as good as his own. They’ll definitely have to work on that together. Later though, because the door to the chapel opens, and they turn around, on their knees. A perfect image of student and priest, praying.

“I’m locking down for the night, Father Ackles, Jared,” Headmaster Morgan states, and they both rise to their feet and follow him out of the chapel.

Just before Jared turns left to go to his bed, Jensen grasps on to his wrist. His hands close easier around the prominent bones than they did his dick. Jared wonders if Jensen’s thinking the same thing.

“You were wondering what I got out of it?” he asks quietly, and Jared nods. He does want to know what Jensen’s risking his job—his life for.

“You,” Jensen says, and it’s so quiet that Jared can hardly hear it. There’s a brief press of lips against his own, so quick that Jared’s sure he imagined it before Jensen’s gone down the hallway, an image in black to be worshiped.

Jared hopes that the next time they seek spiritual counsel together, he’ll be able to help Jensen see God too.  



End file.
